


Senior Love

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Nielsung fic with a bit of Onghwang, i don't know what else to write in this tag, im not good at this dont kill me, im soft for nielsung again, jisung sunbae is my aesthetic, onghwang my guilty pleasure, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Daniel’s eyes landed on Jisung’s lips. They were red, full and wet from the many times Jisung licked his lips. A habit that Daniel noticed from watching him. Daniel had the urge to kiss those lips but he held himself back. He didn’t want to scare the older.---------------------Hi! it's me again. I'm back with another nielsung fic. This idea has floating around my head for a while now and I decided to write it. Anyways enjoy this trashy fic





	Senior Love

“Niel ah! Are you busy tonight?”

 

Daniel looked up from his ramen when he heard Seongwoo from behind him. “Tonight? I think I’m free. Why?” Daniel said as he put down his chopsticks and faced Seongwoo who now sitting in front of him.

 

“The guys want to go out drinking to celebrate us winning the B-boy competition” Seongwoo replied, stealing a picked radish from Daniel’s plate.  Daniel being very sensitive about his food swatted Seongwoo’s hand as the latter tried to take another piece of radish on his plate.

 

Daniel was part of a Dance Club along with Seongwoo, and just last week they won first place in the regional B-boy competition. Daniel had always liked dancing even when he was younger. Daniel was a chubby kid and the years of dancing helped build up his body. Now at 22 years old, he had the body of a god. With his broad shoulders, six pack abs, tall physic and devilish handsome good looks, he has his fair share of admirers.

 

But Daniel doesn’t really pay attention to his admirers. He was too focused on dancing and Seongwoo would always chide him for that. “Yah! Kang Daniel, are you going to be single for the rest of your life? Should I set you up on a blind date?” he remembers Seongwoo telling him everytime he would reject a confession. Daniel would just stare at Seongwoo and decline the offer. There was already someone Daniel had his eyes on and he didn’t need Seongwoo prying into that or he’ll end up ruining it.

 

“That sounds fun! What time should I meet you guys?” Daniel was a big fan of alcohol and he had a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol, hence it was very rare for him to get drunk. Now, Daniel was no alcoholic, he just liked the occasional beer or soju. In fact, whenever his friends made plans to go out drinking, he would be the first one they would ask, knowing that Daniel would be up for it. It was uncommon for Daniel to turn down such offer. He was still a young male and he was still at the age where he finds everything fun.

 

“The guys are meeting up in Copper’s at 7, Minhyun is coming aswell and he said he was bringing a friend with him.” Daniel perked up at the mention of Minhyun’s name. “Minhyun hyung is coming? And he’s bringing a friend?” Daniel asked eyes wide with both hand perched on top of the table. He looked like a big puppy at that moment.

 

“Yes..that’s what I said isn’t it?” Seongwoo replied looking weirdly at Daniel, something dawns on Seongwoo and he points an accusatory finger at Daniel, his face showing betrayal. “Yah! Kang Daniel, don’t tell me you have a crush on Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun is mine and you can’t take him away from me! Do you hear me Kang Daniel!”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes at Seoungwoo’s over dramatic reaction and pushes Seongwoo’s finger away from his face. “No, I don’t have a crush on Minhyun hyung, you don’t have anything to worry about. And stop acting like he’s your boyfriend, you don’t even have the balls to ask him out”

 

Seongwoo being the over dramatic person he is, gasps and clutches his heart as if he was hurt by what Daniel said.  “Is that how you talk to your hyung? Your bestest friend in the whole entire world? How dare you hurt me like this. Apologise to me now you brat!” Daniel used to Seongwoo’s antics just sighs and continued to eat his ramen.  “Fine, I’m sorry hyung, I won’t do it ever again” he said with no emotions.

 

Seongwoo satisfied with the apology, continues to talk about how good looking Minhyun is, how good his voice is and Daniel not really interested with what Seongwoo was saying, blocked out his voice and thought about something else. Actually more like someone else.  Daniel could feel his heart starting to race and the tips of his ears turning a lovely shade of red, when he thought about how beautiful and warm that person’s smile was, how his eyes would turn into crescents when he smiles and how he could listen to his voice all day.

 

No one else knew but Kang Daniel was in love. He was truly and madly in love with a certain senior of his. It was his little secret. One that he was planning on not keeping anymore. He just had to find the right timing and hopefully tonight would be the night. Daniel tried to stifle a smile as he thought about the possibility of getting together with his favourite senior. Daniel was deep into his imagination that he didn’t notice Seongwoo bidding him goodbye, because he was running late for his class. Daniel waved him goodbye and told him he’ll see him later.

 

Daniel finished his remaining ramen and hurried to his next class. He couldn’t wait for tonight. If his guess was right, the friend that his Minhyun hyung is going to bring is that person. And if he was lucky, THAT person would end up being HIS person.

 

 

 

The bar was full of college students when Daniel arrived. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a fitted white button up shirt, his earrings swaying as he walked and his black hair cascading down his forehead. Daniel looked around the area looking for his friends when he heard his name from a distance.

 

“Daniel! Over here!”

 

Daniel looked to his right and saw Seongwoo waving at him. Daniel also saw Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung at the table. “Hey guys” Daniel said when he reached the table, greeting each of them with a handshake. Woojin handed a bottle of beer to Daniel and the latter thanked him.

 

Daniel was drinking his beer while listening to Jihoon’s story when he heard Seongwoo say “Oh Minhyun is here! Minhyun ah! Over here”. Daniel looked to his side and saw Minhyun making his way to their table. He nearly choked on his beer when he saw the person behind him.

 

“Hyung are you okay?” he briefly heard Jinyoung ask but Daniel didn’t answer. His attention was on the guy with Minhyun. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating and that it was really the person that had been occupying his mind for months now.

 

_Yoon Jisung._

It really is him. The guy that has been running in Kang Daniel’s mind, the one who never fails to make his heart race, the one who can make him blush just by looking at him is none other than the Music club president Yoon Jisung.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but stare. _He looks good_. Jisung was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, his hair slightly parted in the middle. His outfit was simple but to a love sick puppy like Kang Daniel, Jisung looked good in anything.

 

“Sorry we’re late, practice ran a little late today” Minhyun said as he sat on the chair next to Seongwoo. Seongwoo being in the same predicament as Daniel assured Minhyun that it was okay and that they were just starting.

 

“This is Jisung hyung by the way, he’s the president of the Music club” Minhyun was met with soft punch on the arm by the said man. “You didn’t need to tell them the president part, but yes I’m Yoon Jisung. Nice to meet you all” Daniel was met with the most beautiful smile and he felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

 

Daniel wanted to frame that smile. It was that beautiful. He was so distracted with Jisung’s smile that he didn’t notice Seongwoo looking at him until he felt a nudge on his side. He saw him mouthing something to him. _Introduce yourself, you idiot._ Daniel sat up straight and extended out a hand to Jisung.

 

“Daniel” Jisung took his hand and Daniel could feel the warmth and softness from his hands. “I know you! Kang Daniel right? I saw some of your videos and I must say you’re really good. I’m a fan!” Daniel’s brain stopped working at that point. _Yoon Jisung knows him? And he’s….my fan.._ He could die right now and he won’t regret a single thing. He was floating on cloud nine and it was all because of the man in front of him.

 

It was already 11 pm when they decided to go home as they all had morning classes the next day. It so happened that Jisung lived near Daniel and they ended up walking home together.

 

They talked about their hobbies and their favourite food, music and other things. Daniel stared at Jisung as the latter was busy telling a story about the time when Sungwoon fell off the stage during one of their mini concerts. If Daniel was to be honest, he stopped listening to what Jisung was saying and was just admiring how beautiful his side profile was. He never saw him this close before, only looking at him from afar. He admired how his long lashes perfectly framed his eyes, how his nose sat high on his face, some may say it’s on the bigger side but to Daniel it was perfect. Everything about Jisung was perfect.

 

Daniel’s eyes landed on Jisung’s lips. They were red, full and wet from the many times Jisung licked his lips. A habit that Daniel noticed from watching him. Daniel had the urge to kiss those lips but he held himself back. He didn’t want to scare the older. They were too busy chatting and laughing that they didn’t realise that they were already in front of Jisung’s apartment.

 

“Well this is me, thank you for walking me home Niel” Jisung gave him one of those heart stopping smiles and Daniel can feel his face heating up. Daniel was lucky that it was dark or else Jisung would’ve seen how red his face is right now.

 

Daniel scratched the back of his neck and gave Jisung a shy smile. “It’s nothing hyung, you don’t need to thank me. You should go in now” “You should get going before it gets darker. Be safe on your way home okay!” Jisung gave him a soft pat on the arm and waved at him as he walked into the front door.

 

Daniel suddenly remembering something shouted “Hyung”. Jisung was about to enter his apartment when he heard Daniel call him. He turned around and gave him a curious look. “What is it?” Jisung asked when Daniel ran up to him. Daniel gave him a sheepish smile as he fiddled with the ends of his shirt.

 

“Ah, I just wanted to ask for number, I mean if it’s okay with you..I know we only met today , but you know..” Daniel rambled on and Jisung had to bite back a laugh. _He’s adorable_. “Give me your phone” Daniel stopped rambling and handed his phone to the older. He watched as the older typed in his number and even took a picture and saved it as his contact photo. “Here you go, I sent myself a message so that I have your number as well” Daniel took his phone back from the older and gave him one of his puppy smiles.

 

“You should go now, it’s late and you have classes tomorrow too.” Daniel just nodded and waved as Jisung entered his apartment complex. Daniel looked down on his phone and he could feel the giddiness enveloping his whole body. He walked home with a huge smile on his face.

 

Daniel plopped down on his bed staring at his phone screen. He was debating whether to send Jisung a text. After a few minutes of debating, biting his lips he typed something on his phone and pressed send.

 

**To Jisung Hyung** **♡**

Goodnight hyung, see you tomorrow

 

Daniel placed his phone on his chest. He wasn’t expecting the older to reply as it was late and he was probably sleeping already. Daniel was about to go to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened the message.

 

**From Jisung Hyung** **♡**

Goodnight to you too Niel! Sweet dreams

 See you tomorrow~

 

Daniel had the biggest smile on his face that you’d think his mouth would rip. Daniel hugged his phone to his chest, a giggle coming out from his mouth. He was really going to have sweet dreams tonight and it’s all because of a certain someone named Yoon Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this yet so there might be mistakes in there somewhere.  
> Leave some comments, tell me what you think may it be good or bad and I'll be back soon!


End file.
